


you're my pretty boy (always)

by obsceme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Femininity, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, let boys feel pretty 2kforever, this fic exists in a world where boys can buy lingerie together in the 80s, this is just 5k words of lovey dovey bullshit and porn, wo judgment or ridicule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsceme/pseuds/obsceme
Summary: “Stevie,” Billy breathes. He clumsily drops the bowl in his hands onto the dishrack. “You look…”“You like it?” And Steve’s voice is soft, so soft. Almost unsure. But that’s just not going to work for Billy.He strides over easily, takes one of Steve’s hands and pulls him close. Billy slots their hips together, running his hands up and down Steve’s sides, feeling the glide of smooth satin across his skin. It feels like heaven. Steve looks like heaven. He’s an angel, and Billy wants to worship him.(alternatively: the one where Steve wants to feel pretty, and Billy is more than willing to make that happen.)





	you're my pretty boy (always)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from pretty boy by young galaxy. this was written purely to satiate my desire to get some steve in lingerie content out there, because there is a very serious lack of it and that just will not do imo. so here's 5k words of steve feeling pretty and billy loving him with his whole heart, because he's a gigantic sap and so am i ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I want to feel pretty.”

It was said offhandedly at breakfast, Steve’s voice so simple and sudden that Billy had choked on his cornflakes.

“ _What_?” Billy had asked after he’d cleared the half-chewed cereal from his airway.

Then, Steve slid a glossy catalog across the kitchen table and slipped it under Billy’s fingers. There were several pages bookmarked, all filled with content that made Billy’s eyebrows shoot directly up to his hairline.

That’s how they’d ended up here, browsing through racks of lingerie in a quaint, dimly lit store of their local mall in Indianapolis. The shop is pleasantly warm and smells like rose petals, soft music trickling from the wall-mounted speakers.

The only employee in sight is a tall, slim woman with glossy black hair dressed in an immaculately tailored suit, returning abandoned items from the fitting room back to the clothing racks.

“See anything you like?” Billy asks as Steve runs his hands over a lacy black teddy.

Steve hums, his eyes flitting around the store. “They all look nice, but…” he trails off, biting his lip. “Color. Color’s important.”

Billy just nods. He’s somewhat at a loss, not exactly experienced in this area. He’d known he was gay since he was nine years old, and given his solid sexual preferences, women’s underwear isn't something Billy has ever given much thought to.

But he wants Steve to be happy. They’ve been dating for nearly three years now, and Billy can say with absolute certainty that his feelings towards Steve have only intensified since the first time he’d gotten the boy’s dick in his mouth in the backseat of his Camaro, at Tommy H.’s eighteenth birthday party. So if women’s underwear will make Steve happy, Billy is more than willing to try it.

Though he can’t deny that he’d been a little thrown by the request. In hindsight, it really shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. Nothing gets Steve harder than being called pretty, or princess, or even better, pretty princess. Billy loves to whisper it in his ear when he has his boy seated in his lap, stroking his cock languidly while soft, breathy moans fall from Steve’s lips.

Nothing gives Billy a more intense rush than feeling Steve stiffen in his hands, his head falling back as he finds his release with a beautiful, high-pitched moan. Billy is fully willing to admit that he’s addicted to the sights and sounds of Steve Harrington falling apart.

So yeah, he’s more than willing to give Steve anything he wants, no matter the request. Billy would trawl through hundreds of lingerie stores if it meant Steve could find what he wants, what he _needs_. Because there’s nothing Billy wants more than to be able to give the boy who owns his heart everything he desires, so long as he’s happy and fulfilled.

If you’d told him three years ago that he would be this in love, this gone on a pretty boy like Steve Harrington, he would’ve laughed until he ruptured something. It had never been his style.

With the nature of his upbringing, the trauma he’d accrued thanks to his father, he’d always lived his life hard, fast, and rough. Billy had exclusively taken to bed men who were rough and unforgiving, too used to pain and discomfort to let himself experience real pleasure.

His life had been all about protecting himself with anger and bitterness, fighting his way through it with an armor of ice. Until he’d moved to Hawkins, at least. Because then Steve had come along and melted him down to the core, showering him in sugar and spice and everything nice.

All it took was Steve batting his eyelashes, working him over with those pretty brown doe-eyes, and Billy was a goner.

And now? Now Billy’s life is so soft and sweet that it nearly rots his teeth, though he’s not hard-pressed to admit that he loves it, loves cocooning himself in Steve’s warmth and gentleness.

Steve has taken hold of his heart and shown him the truth about love - what it’s really supposed to be like. He’s shown him nothing but tenderness and kindness, helping Billy to see that love shouldn’t feel like misery or despair, that he doesn’t deserve to be punished, especially not in the bedroom.

But Steve hasn’t just been showing Billy how to fuck the ‘right’ way, no. He’s shown Billy how to _make love_ , slow and sweet and with purpose.

And sure, Billy still has his moments, the anger bubbling up in his chest like acid reflux, sickness and hatred simmering beneath his skin any time his eyes fly open at night, his chest seized with fear from nightmares he can’t seem to shake. He still has a short fuse, too easily riled up and frustrated, his anger explosive and, at times, out of control.

Yet Steve always knows exactly what to do, has always known what Billy needs in each unique moment.

He knows when to hold Billy close and whisper gentle praises and affirmations of love into his ear. He knows when Billy is wound too tight, needing to be pinned to the mattress while Steve fucks into him for hours, slow and deep, until Billy feels sweet and syrupy and bonelessly relaxed.

Steve especially knows when to let him be alone, needing space and quiet in the safety of their bedroom, letting Billy work his way back to him on his own time.

There’s been a lot of moments like that, where Billy has worked himself into an infuriated frenzy. The first time, still getting familiar with the territory, Steve had tried to get him to stay, to let him talk Billy through it. It had ended with venomous words being spit in Steve’s direction, Billy lashing out and feeling sick with regret afterward.

But Steve Harrington is a fast learner. He knows Billy instinctively, knows how to love him in all the ways that he needs. It’s what Billy loves about him the most. It’s what has solidified the knowledge that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Steve, what has him desperate to give him everything he could ever need, even if that means browsing through racks of women’s underwear without complaint.

“Are you boys finding everything okay?”

Billy is startled out of his thoughts, looking up from the slew of lace and satin and crushed velvet before him. The intimidatingly beautiful employee is now standing before them, the last few fitting room items draped over her forearm. Her name tag reads _Denise_.

“Um,” Billy says awkwardly, “I think so?”

Steve tuts softly, turning to face her with one hand resting on his hip. “We’re looking for something with a little bit of color.”

“Do you have a particular color in mind?” Denise inquires. “We have a beautiful pastel collection, or perhaps you’d be interested in something more vibrant?”

Billy watches Steve consider the question thoughtfully, nibbling on his lower lip as he thinks. “I guess it depends. What color do you think would look best on me?”

The woman looks him up and down, considering, before she hums thoughtfully and gestures for them to follow her.

Steve’s unabashed, open acceptance of himself never fails to fill Billy with a little bit of surprise, and perhaps a sliver of jealousy. He still finds it hard to be completely open and free in public the way Steve can be, yet another attribute that he can thank Neil for.

It’s gotten easier, though, being able to publicly kiss Steve, to hold his hand and love him freely, thanks to Steve’s sincere understanding and acceptance of his struggle. He’d been ready and willing to work with Billy on it, never complaining at the beginning about the lack of openness of their relationship, allowing him to have as much time as he needed to get comfortable and feel safe.

And not just with their relationship, either. Steve has taken his time making sure Billy is as comfortable with himself as he is with their relationship, wanting Billy to love himself as much as Steve loves him. To never be ashamed or hate himself for who he is.

Steve never fails to show Billy, every day, how much he loves him, constantly reminding him that there’s nothing wrong with him, that he’s not sick or messed up for loving who he loves. It’s taken some retraining his brain, some reprogramming to get rid of all the sickness Neil had forced down deep inside of him, but Billy has made a significant amount of progress, and he’s proud of that. He’s proud of _them_.

“Personally, I believe that pastels would work best for you,” Denise is saying, gesturing to a rack of soft, pale colors.

Billy feels his throat tighten, imagining Steve spread out beneath him, adorned in subtle blues, pinks, and purples, the satin kissing his skin sweetly. It’s a good mental image, one he’d like to see come to life. He wants Steve to pick out whatever he’s drawn to the most, but would it really hurt for Billy to make a selection for him along with his own personal choice? He doesn’t see any harm.

He slips around Steve quietly, not wanting to interrupt the two discussing color schemes and fabrics. Thumbing through a lot of lace and mesh, he finally finds a collection of delicate satin slips. Billy lets the material glide over his fingers, reveling in how smooth and silky it feels against his skin. There’s one that catches his eye in particular, and he pulls it from the rack, studying it.

The slip has a lace racerback bust with a plunging neckline and a dainty satin skirt. It’s a lovely blush-pink color, and comes with a matching lace thong. Billy feels his mouth run dry, wanting nothing more than to see Steve dressed up in something so dreamy.

“That’s an excellent choice,” Denise says, and Billy looks up to find her and Steve watching him. “One of our best sellers, in fact.”

_For women_ , Billy thinks bitterly. But. _But_. It doesn’t matter that Steve isn’t a girl. It _doesn’t_. Whatever bullshit Neil had fed him for so many years isn’t worth drawing upon. So he holds up the slip to Steve’s lean frame, then nods.

“You like it?” Steve asks, smiling softly.

“I think I’ve found your color, sweetheart,” Billy tells him, flashing a toothy grin. “But I care more about what _you_ think.”

Steve pulls the garment from Billy’s hands and inspects it more closely, then looks up with a smile. “I think this is perfect. But…so is this.”

He holds up a lilac velvet camisole and shorts set. It has lace accents, and the shorts are just tiny enough to make Billy’s mouth water.

“Both,” Billy says, a little too quickly. “Definitely both.”

“Thank god. I’m _so_ lucky to have a boyfriend with taste,” Steve faux-swoons, giving Billy a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the register.

Billy just gives his ass a gentle smack, following after him with a lighthearted chuckle.

* * *

They’ve just finished eating dinner when Steve disappears into their bedroom, muttering something about needing a shower. Billy goes to work putting away leftovers and washing dishes, humming softly to himself.

“You in the mood for dessert?” Steve’s voice is sudden, but smooth and soothing all the same.

Billy continues drying the bowl in his hands, not turning from the sink as he answers, “I can go grab us something. Think we finished off that pie yesterday -”

His voice gets caught in his throat when he finally turns around. Steve is leaning against the door frame, clad in the soft pink slip they’d purchased earlier, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Billy’s eyes trail over the creamy white skin of Steve’s chest disappearing under the lace bust. He notes the way the satin skirt kisses his thighs and the soft panes of his stomach prettily. Billy wants to devour him.

“Stevie,” Billy breathes. He clumsily drops the bowl in his hands onto the dishrack. “You look…”

“You like it?” And Steve’s voice is soft, so soft. Almost unsure. But that’s just not going to work for Billy.

He strides over easily, takes one of Steve’s hands and pulls him close. Billy slots their hips together, running his hands up and down Steve’s sides, feeling the glide of smooth satin across his skin. It feels like heaven. Steve _looks_ like heaven. He’s an angel, and Billy wants to worship him.

“My princess,” Billy murmurs. He tucks a lock of Steve’s hair behind his ear. “Look at you. You’re always so fucking pretty, but especially like this, baby.”

Steve just whines, low in his throat, clutching at Billy’s broad shoulders. His fingers are long and slender, the paleness of them stark in contrast to Billy’s own permanent golden hue. Steve’s skin is always exceptionally soft, like delicate silk, and he can’t help but shiver as the boy’s hands slide from his shoulders, up, up, until they reach Billy’s jaw.

And then Billy can feel the hardness of Steve’s thick length pressing against his thigh. He lets a hand run up under the skirt, sliding the fabric up in order to get a look.

The hard line of Steve’s cock is encased in the lacy thong that’d come with the slip, straining against the material. Billy slips his hands around to slide over the curve of his ass. He runs his fingers across the soft fabric of the thong nestled between his cheeks, delighting in the shiver it elicits from Steve.

“Touch me,” Steve pleads, his voice nothing but a breathy mewl.

Billy doesn’t say a word, just takes his hand and leads him to the couch. When he seats himself, Steve doesn’t hesitate before sliding easily into his lap, grasping his shoulders once again.

They kiss for a long time. Kissing Steve is something Billy could do forever, for the rest of his life. He’s licking into Steve’s mouth, slow and languid, nibbling and sucking on his plump bottom lip. He’s wearing some sort of fruity flavored lip gloss. It tastes sugary sweet on Billy’s tongue.

“How do you want it, baby?” Billy asks against his lips, running his hands over Steve’s chest. He tweaks his nipples through soft lace. The other boy preens, arching against him.

Steve just guides one of Billy’s hands to his cock, his hips twitching up into his palm. Billy grips him through the material of the thong, stroking him leisurely. “As many times as I can,” Steve tells him. It’s vague, but Billy knows.

Steve knows Billy instinctively, sure. But Billy knows him right back, always knows how to take care of him, whether Steve has a clear enough head to vocalize what he wants properly or not.

Billy teases the head of Steve’s cock through the lace, drinking in the sight of Steve twitching on top of him. “Turn around, then, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

There are nights where they’re rough and hard - almost animalistic - with each other, burning hot with intense need and desire. Those are the nights where they’re sore in all the best ways the morning after, and they both end up being littered with deep, dark love marks. But nights like tonight are different.

These nights, that happen more often than not for the both of them, are slow, tender, and heady with unveiled desire. Some nights it’s Steve taking care of Billy, pleasuring him for hours, taking his sweet time taking him apart.

But even more often, it’s Billy taking care of Steve, letting him rut up into his hands for as long as he needs, helping him find his release as many times as he can before he physically can’t cum anymore, and then some. Steve tends to grow boneless and delirious, completely giving in to the pleasure until he can no longer form words, babbling as his cock weeps in Billy’s hands.

Billy didn’t quite understand for longer than he’d care to admit why Steve tends to need these nights so often. And though they haven’t talked in depth about the gory details of Steve’s past, Billy is starting to understand that whatever happened to him all those years ago is what makes these nights a constant recurrence. They’re working on it, the talking about it, but until Steve is ready to fully reveal those pieces of himself, to learn how to really voice what he’s been through, Billy can give him this.

Because this seems to help. Steve giving himself over to Billy completely, letting him hold him close, take care of him, replace those awful memories with nothing but a mind-numbing pleasure, even if for just one night. Letting Billy push him past the point of coherence, feeling pure ecstasy in the arms of the one person he trusts implicitly, seems to bring Steve back to himself better than anything else.

Tonight, Billy isn’t sure if Steve is having one of those particular nights, or if he simply wants to feel soft and delicate in Billy’s strong hands, to feel loved and taken care of in an incredibly vulnerable and intimate way. Either way, Billy will give him anything he could possibly need or want, tonight and always.

Steve slides off of his lap and turns around, straddling Billy’s hips facing the opposite way. He gets comfortable, relaxing himself against Billy’s front, his legs spread wide across Billy’s sweatpants-clad thighs. Billy wraps one arm around Steve’s waist, cradling him against himself delicately. He runs the hand of his other arm back under the slip, smoothing gently over the softness of Steve’s stomach.

Steve has always been in good shape, but he’s never been anywhere near as much of a gym rat as Billy - he’s more on the soft side. His stomach is flat and smooth and incredibly supple, almost feminine. He has muscles, but they’re lean and soft around the edges. His happy trail is thick and dark, extending from his belly button and disappearing under the lacy thong.

He’s the most beautiful thing Billy has ever laid eyes on. It still astounds him that he gets to taste and touch the boy whimpering and sighing on top of him. Steve, so soft and tender and kind, so beautiful and trusting and loving, is all for Billy. It’s dizzying.

Billy’s hand follows Steve’s happy trail, slowly, his fingers running through the soft hair on their journey downward. Sweet little hums of pleasure spill from Steve’s lips. Billy palms Steve’s dick gently, mostly just smoothing his hand over the length of him.

Steve whimpers, his head falling back onto Billy’s shoulder. He exposes his neck, and Billy licks and nibbles and sucks his way down the column of his throat as he teases his cock.

“Billy, please,” Steve breathes, his back arching prettily. “I need it, baby. I need you.”

Billy shushes him gently. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

He pulls his hand from Steve’s panties, slicking up his palm with spit before returning it to Steve’s weeping cock. Billy pulls his length from the thong, tucking the fabric under his balls, then takes him in his hand, pumping him torturously slow. Steve whines in relief, his hips rolling upward into Billy’s grip.

“Feels so good,” Steve pants. He’s still resting the back of his head against Billy’s shoulder, but he now turns his face so that he’s nuzzling into Billy’s neck. “Love feeling your hands on me. ‘S like they swallow me right up.”

Billy is starting to see just how much this is getting to Steve. Feeling dainty and feminine in Billy’s big, rough hands, adorned in soft lingerie, his skin faintly perfumed with something floral, smelling of rose petals and wisteria. Billy has seen Steve desperately turned on many times before, but this is new.

Every inch of Steve is hypersensitive, and his cock is harder than Billy’s ever seen it. It’s leaking a delicious mess over Billy’s hand.

Billy hums, working his hand over Steve’s swollen member. Slow, but with enough pressure to have Steve’s legs flexing against Billy’s thighs, his pretty little moans filling the quiet stillness of their living room.

He speeds up his ministrations, sweeping his thumb over the head on every upstroke. It doesn’t take long for Steve’s moans to get louder and more desperate, his hips canting upwards in time with Billy’s strokes.

“Pretty boy,” Billy murmurs in his ear. “You want it so badly, don’t you, princess? You’re so desperate for it. You ready to cum, Stevie?”

The moan that Steve emits is high-pitched and desperate. His eyes are screwed shut in pleasure, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Steve’s legs tense and relax in a continuous cycle and with his other arm still wrapped around his waist, Billy can feel Steve’s abdominals flex each time he teases the head of his cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve finally answers, drunk with pleasure. “I need to cum, baby, _please_.”

Billy can feel Steve beginning to stiffen in his grip, and he stills his hand immediately, squeezing the base of his cock. “Hold on for just a little longer. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

He feels Steve take a shuddering breath, and then, “I don’t know if I can -  I’m so close, Billy, _fuck_.”

“You’re such a good boy, you’re doing so good for me,” Billy coaxes, “I know you can hang on just a bit longer, baby.”

Steve moans, broken and wanton, then nods. Billy gives him time to breathe and regain some composure. And then he begins to move his hand again, slow and firm. He can feel Steve’s toes curl against where they’re resting against him, a tremor running through him. It doesn’t take long for Steve to near the edge once again, writhing in Billy’s grip.

“I’m gonna - fuck, Billy, I’m about to - _no_ , baby, please,” Steve cries out as Billy stills his hand once again. He can feel the cock throb in his grip, ripped from its release yet again.

It continues like this for as long as Billy can manage. They’re nearing the two-hour mark when Steve begins sobbing in Billy’s grip, losing all sense as he begs Billy to cum, so far beyond desperate for his release that tears stream down his cheeks. He’s absolutely fucking beautiful, red face slicked with tears, his lips glossy and parted, cock twitching and throbbing, flushed deep red and hard as a rock in Billy’s grip.

“Baby, please, I can’t - I can’t take it anymore,” Steve hiccups, his breath coming out in short bursts. His hips are grinding up into Billy’s tight fist in a heated frenzy. “Please, can I cum? I need it, baby, it _hurts_ , I need it so - so, _fucking fuck_ , oh God, _please_.”

The endless stream of pleas is like music to Billy’s ears. “Cum for me, angel,” Billy purrs, pumping him hard and fast, his grip unrelenting.

Steve doesn’t breathe for a solid minute as he finds his release. His cock pulses in an endless stream, thick spurts of cum spilling over Billy’s hand, pooling into those pretty lace panties and onto the couch cushions. Billy can’t help but note that they’re really lucky they’d gone with leather. He strokes him through his orgasm, continuing long after it ends.

“Jesus - I can’t fucking - I’m gonna cum again,” Steve sobs, writhing in Billy’s lap. He still hasn’t taken a breath, his whole body tense, cock throbbing and hypersensitive.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Billy tells him, his voice nothing more than a low rumble. “I’m right here, princess, just breathe.”

Steve sucks in a ragged breath, then tips over the edge again with a broken cry. He cries out Billy’s name over and over, punctuated by these loud, desperate noises that go straight to Billy’s cock. Steve’s adds to mess on the leather cushions, the pool beginning to drip down the front of the couch.

Billy wrings five more orgasms from Steve. He stops producing any actual cum on the fourth, his cock simply pulsing and throbbing, dry and swollen in Billy’s hands. The nonsense spilling from Steve’s lips is incoherent, unintelligible. His whole body is twitching, squirming and thrashing so much that Billy has to practically pin him down.

“Fuck me, Billy. I want - want to feel you inside.” The words are thick and slurred, but they make Billy’s blood pulse nonetheless.

“You think you can get through prep?” Billy asks.

Steve shakes his head. “Did it already, earlier. Just - fuck. Fuck me open, baby, I need - want you filling me up.”

Billy shifts him off of his lap for a moment, making quick work of his sweats and boxers. There’s an emergency bottle of lube in the side table next to the couch. Billy’s never been more thankful that they both learned how to be prepared for their ferocious sexual appetites long ago. He slicks himself up, then pulls Steve back on top of him.

The other boy hovers over him on trembling legs. Billy uses the excess lube on his fingers to slick up Steve’s hole, dipping two inside to test the stretch. Steve definitely had taken the time to work himself open earlier, and Billy can’t help but feel immensely grateful.

Then, he’s spreading Steve’s cheeks and helping him sink down onto his cock. Steve’s moan is absolutely filthy, but it’s also an incredibly beautiful sound. It’s probably one of Billy’s absolute favorites. When he’s buried to the hilt, Steve seated on him fully, Billy grinds up into him, slow and with purpose.

“You look so pretty stretched out on my cock,” Billy praises. He uses one hand to wrap around Steve’s dick again, and the other to toy with his lace-clad nipples.

The sweet brush of satin across Billy’s bare thighs is intoxicating. Steve has gone half-hard, but he’s cum-drunk and in his happy place, working his hips in slow circles on Billy’s length. Billy slides the satin slip up Steve’s back, watching his cock disappear into the other boy. He can feel Steve’s slick hole fluttering around him.

Steve can cum like it’s an Olympic sport and he’s a gold medalist in it. All it takes is Billy being stuffed up inside of him, snug and tight and circling around his prostate, for Steve’s whole body to lock up as he loses himself once again. He releases a drawn-out, strangled groan, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

Billy just milks his prostate again, and again, and again, until Steve is babbling and crying out. The feeling of his hole clenching around him like a vice has Billy practically whimpering, the pressure and slick friction always an exquisite feeling.

He lifts Steve up by the hips enough so that he can pound up into him, desperate to find his own release. Steve actually shouts out Billy’s name, his thighs tensing and shaking. Billy doesn’t know what number this is for Steve, but he knows it’s his first of the night, and it hits him like a fucking train.

He cries out Steve’s name, slamming his hips upwards as he spills himself deep inside of him. For a few moments, he feels like he’s floating, his vision whiting out and everything around him falling silent.

“Holy _fuck_. Think you can give me one more, princess?” Billy asks when he comes down from the high, holding Steve close to him as he continues to fuck up into him, his mind hazy.

It takes Steve a lot longer than normal to answer, but he finally manages a strangled _I’ll try_ , and it’s all Billy needs to hear. He pulls Steve’s hips down as he grinds up into him, pumping his now soft cock lazily.

Billy spills himself inside of Steve two more times. Each time is like a punch to the gut as he fills Steve up with his cum almost desperately. He wrings one last orgasm from Steve as well, before the other boy is stilling his hips, patting Billy wildly to get him to slow his movements.

“‘M d-done,” Steve whines softly. “Please, can’t - can’t take anymore.”

“Okay, baby, okay, c’mere,” Billy murmurs. His whole body feels like jello, but he manages to help Steve slip off of him. The other boy’s legs aren’t yet working, so he maneuvers him to the other end of the couch before grabbing his t-shirt off the floor and cleaning off the cushions.

He crawls to where Steve is curled up, using the soiled shirt to clean him up before tossing it back onto the floor. Billy finally slips behind him and wraps himself around the other boy. He pats around for the fuzzy blanket that’s always hanging over the back of the couch, finally grabbing hold of it and pulling it over their sated bodies.

“How’re you feeling?” he asks, combing Steve’s sweaty hair from his face.

Steve sighs contentedly, folding himself into Billy’s embrace. “Perfect,” he whispers, grasping one of Billy’s hands and pulling it up to his lips, kissing his palm. “Thank you. For everything today.”

“Always, Stevie. Anything you ever want or need, it’s yours. All you gotta do is ask.”

“I love you,” Steve tells him, twisting around to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Always.”

Billy leans in to kiss him again, smiling against his lips. “And forever, princess.”

They fall asleep like that, curled up into one another, their breathing slow and even. Billy doesn’t have any nightmares, and Steve doesn’t lay awake all night, twitching and jumping at every little sound or shadow cast through the window by a passing car.

Right before he fully drifts off, Billy can’t help but think that if this is what forever feels like, then he’ll take every last bit of it that he can get. And forever is a long time, but Billy intends to spend every last second of it with Steve, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> @ the doofus brothers: billy doesn't want to fuck anyone's mother, just steve in some pretty satin and lace. IT IS LAW. no i'm not bitter, why? what'd you hear? oh yeah, me screaming about how bitter i am. ANYWHO enough of that, leave me all of your thoughts and feelings if you're into that sort of thing. you can find me over on tumblr at [hartigays](https://hartigays.tumblr.com/), feel free drop in and scream with me about these precious boys any time!!


End file.
